


Thoughts are the Shadows of our Feelings

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds, Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Enforced drug use, Lost Love, M/M, Re-awakening, feelings outlawed, interrrogations, sense offense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2070 and Aaron Hotchner is a high-ranking Cleric of the Grammaton Clerics. He is ambitious and single-minded in his pursuit of dealing out justice to those who have committed sense offense. That is until Dr. Spencer Reid is sitting in his interrogation room. Will the enigmatic and intriguing young Dr. break through to Aaron? And, will Aaron risk everything to remember who he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> The film Equilibrium gives just a bare-bones view on the world building. I have added some of my own touches that I believe are logical conclusions that are built from the film. I hope you enjoy this fic.
> 
> If you haven't seen the movie here is a good breakdown:
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Equilibrium_(film)

Spencer was sitting in an interrogation room unashamedly reading a book when the Cleric walked in. He looked up at the emotionless man, quirked up a brow then went back to his book.

“Spencer Reid-“ The man started to say.

“It’s Dr. Spencer Reid.” They young man looked up and waited.

“Dr. Spencer Reid, 28 and already with three doctorates and once prized pupil of the Libria University, disappeared about five years ago. It was presumed you left the city for the badlands. Why have you come back Dr. Reid? And sitting there with a book in your hand is not helping you in any way.” The Cleric sat down across from the younger man.

“Impressive, I thought I had erased everything about myself before leaving. I wonder how you did it.” Spencer gave the cleric a sarcastic look before putting the book aside and looking the man in the face. _I wonder if he’ll remember._

“So you admit to violation of identity tampering now as well as the other charges that have been levied against you.” The cleric stared hard back at the young man.

“Please, if you we are going to go through the pretense of an interrogation then can you at lease tell me your name.” Spencer smiled when the older man glared back at him. “Oh careful there Cleric, you might be having a feeling.” 

The Cleric just stared at Spencer for a while trying to intimidate him when he finally saw the younger man squirm under his gaze he continued, “Cleric 1st Class Aaron Hotchner.” His facial expression never falters while studying Spencer.

“I think I’ll call you Hotch. I assume this is going to take a while. You want information and I’m not going to give you any. So you can either, kill me outright, send me for ‘re-conditioning’ or continue to come in here and talk to me and maybe, just maybe I’ll give you some information.” Spencer unfolded his long legs from the chair and leaned on the desk smirking at Aaron.

“This is not a game-“ Aaron was about to continue when Spencer held up a hand to stop him.

“Oh it most certainly is Hotch. The moment I let myself get arrested it became a game. You just don’t understand the player or the game yet.” Spencer sat back and crossed his arms across his chest, his shaggy hair slightly falling in his eyes.

Aaron didn’t know what to make of this sarcastic, irreverent young man but he would get the information he wanted, one way or another.

“Where are the people you came through with? I want names Reid.” Aaron glared hard Spencer. “If you tell us where they are I can make this much easier for you.” 

Spencer leaned forward, “I don’t want to make anything easy for me Hotch. I know why I came here and I knew I’d get arrested.” The young man quirked up a brow and leaned in and quietly said, “Now it’s your job to figure out why.” Spencer leaned back and practically sneered at the older man.

Aaron was puzzled by the young man in front of him and that was something he didn’t like. He liked everything precise and in order, this young man was nothing like that.

“When did you stop taking the Prozium?” Aaron glared.

“Who says I even started it?” Spencer returned the glare.

“You can’t tell me that you went all the way through college and never took the Prozuim. No one is that good of an actor.” Aaron narrowed his eyes at the younger man.

“It’s not hard to do. When you’ve never taken the drug you learn how to hide your feelings, learn to suppress them quite easily. No one knew unless I wanted them to know.” Spencer watched the other man process this information for a while.

“Here,” Spencer slid the book across the table. “A gift, that is if you promise not to burn it.” The smirk that spread across the young man’s face had Aaron frowning. He looked down at the book and just quirked up a brow.

“Is that supposed to be ironic Dr. Reid?” Aaron held the book up in front of him and read the title _Fahrenheit 451_.

“You can take it however you want to Hotch.” He stood up and began to slowly pace. “But have you ever stopped to wonder what it would be like to feel? What it would be like to let go and stop doing what they tell you to do?” Spencer had moved in front of Aaron who had stood to watch the younger man. “Have you ever wondered what it would be like to feel love?” Spencer moved in closer so they were only centimeters apart, “To kiss with passion and emotion? Have you ever wondered?” Aaron thought the boy was going to close in those last few centimeters. He had to quickly re-think back through the day to make sure he took his dose for the day because suddenly his pulse was racing and his heartbeat quickened and he had no idea why.

“No,” He gently pushed the younger man away from him. “We’ll continue this tomorrow.”

Aaron strode out of the room and told one of the lower-ranking clerics to take the Dr. back to his cell. He calmly walked towards the bathroom and when the door was locked and the privacy light engaged he blew out a breath and leaned down on the sink.

“Get it together Hotchner. Don’t let this kid beat you, you’re the best at this you can get him to talk.” He splashed water on his face, drying it and when he stood back up he was steadier. He went to his locker and changed out of his uniform. As soon as he took his jacket off that’s when he realized the kid had slipped the book in his jacket without him noticing. He stood there holding it for a long time wondering just what he was going to do with it when he carefully slipped it under his shirt and tucked it into his pants. He didn’t know what he was doing and he hoped he wasn’t making the worst decision of his life.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron uses a bargaining chip against Spencer.

Spencer was sitting in the middle of the table when Aaron walked into the room. His eyes closed, his legs tucked up underneath him and his mouth was moving but no sound. The cleric stood back against the wall and just watched the younger man for a while.

“Its not very interesting to stand there and watch me.” Spencer finally opened his eyes and looked over at Aaron.

“What were you doing?” He crossed his arms across his chest and gave the young man his customary glare.

“Reading.” Spencer smirked at the Cleric.

“Reading,” Aaron’s voice held a modicum of doubt.

“Yes, reading.” Spencer wasn’t going to give him any more information than he wanted.

“And just how were you reading? You have no book in your hands.” Aaron moved across the room and put his on the back of the chair and leaned towards the younger man, “I think you are lying.”

Spencer smiled wide, _‘He thought back on his family with deep emotion and love. His conviction that he would have to disappear was, if possible, even firmer than his sister's. He remained in this state of empty and peaceful reflection until the tower clock struck three in the morning. He still saw that outside the window everything was beginning to grow light. Then, without his consent, his head sank down to the floor, and from his nostrils streamed his last weak breath.’_ That’s from The Metamorphosis by Franz Kafka. You could look it up and check me but where would you find the book?” Sarcasm dripped from every word and his gaze never left the Clerics face.

“You are just digging yourself deeper here Dr. Reid.” Aaron pulled back and started to slowly circle around the table. “Who are your friends? Who did you come into the city with?” He asked as he circled.

“How do you even know they were my friends? Maybe they were rebels that I just decided to tag along with so that I could get into the city.”

“That’s not what the young woman we have in custody said. She said she knows you.” Aaron stopped in front of Spencer and saw the younger man visibly pale.

“Where is she?” Spencer’s voice hardened.

“She’s still alive, for now. Tell us about Maeve Donovan, Dr. Reid and maybe this will go easier on you.” Spencer was visibly shaken and he knew he had to get it together or this Cleric would eventually break him. That couldn’t happen, not until he got what he came for or died trying.

“Don’t hurt her,” Spencer surged off the table and stood vibrating with anger.

“We caught her with music and books Dr. Reid. What could you possibly give us that will save her?” Aaron stopped in front of his prisoner and stood close, almost like the day before. “Give me something and I will make sure she goes for re-conditioning instead of being slated for execution.” Aaron glared, narrowing his eyes and waited.

Spencer’s jaw was working back and forth and the Cleric could feel the emotions coming from him. Through clenched jaw he glared back, “Marcus James, and that’s all you get you bastard.” Spencer was fuming, how dare he threaten my best friend.

“Tell me now how feelings are doing you any good. You’re anger betrays you Dr. Reid.” Aaron left the interrogation room as the younger man was cursing him through the door.

Aaron again ran to the bathroom and stood there slightly shaken. He didn’t understand why. This young man was getting to him, he had to pull himself together or he’d find himself in trouble. Later after he turned in his report to his superior Cleric John Preston, he was asked to stay a moment in the man’s office.

“Cleric Hotchner, I’ve been observing your interrogations. Keep it up, I think you are on the right track. I’ll give you some leeway here, ten days, since this is the second day you have eight more to get him to talk. If you can’t get more out of Dr. Reid in the next eight days then we have no choice but to slate him for execution.” Aaron didn’t know why but his heart sped up at the thought that the sarcastic, intelligent man he was interrogating could die. He checked himself though when he spoke to his commander.

“Yes sir. I will get the information we want.” 

“I know you will. You’re our best interrogator, you’ll break him.” John watched his subordinate for a moment then said, “Dismissed.”

Aaron turned and went back to his desk and finished filing his reports. When he went home he got dinner ready for him and his son then turned in early. He lay down on his bed and thought through the events of the last couple of days and wondered why this Dr. Spencer Reid was getting to him.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Aaron breaking Spencer? Or is Spencer starting to widen the cracks in Aaron's own armor?

“Dr. Reid stop wasting our time, give me more names.” Aaron stalked around the table that Spencer had taken residence on again.

“Or what, you’ll kill Maeve? Is that your bargaining chip?” Spencer growled angrily at the Cleric.

“It doesn’t have to be. Give us more and I will make sure she is cared for.” Aaron chose his words carefully.

“You are choosing your words a little too carefully there Cleric.” Spencer stared him down. 

“Tell me why you came back to the city Dr. Reid,” Aaron changed tactics again trying to throw the young man.

“I told you already. To find something I lost.” He looked at Aaron I need him to remember, Spencer schooled his expression as these thoughts ran through his head.

“And what did you lose Dr. Reid? What is so important that you risked your freedom, risked your life?”

Spencer just shook his head and let out a pained laugh, “If I told you, you wouldn’t even believe me.”

“Tell me who you came here with.” Aaron circled again slowly, trying to throw the young man off.

_“This and no other is the root from which a tyrant springs; when he first appears he is a protector _Plato said this about the leaders of his time. It amazes me that it is still true. The man you so revere, or look-up to, because revere would mean that you actually have feelings, the one you call Father, is he not a tyrant? Does he let his people think for themselves? No he doesn’t. He uses his tyranny to force the population to take a damn drug that holds human nature back. It also suppresses memories, Hotch, break those tyrannical bonds let yourself remember.”__

__“And just what is it that I am supposed to remember Dr. Reid?” Aaron stood in front of his prisoner, arms crossed, legs spread, glaring._ _

__Spencer gets off the table and starts to slowly walk around the Cleric. “There are many things you have forgotten but it’s not my job to make you remember.” He gets up close and whispers into Aaron’s ear, “Stop taking the prozium.” Spencer pulls back and looks Aaron in the eye, hopeful._ _

__“And what is it I’m supposed to get out of that Dr.? I know my own mind.” Aaron put his arms down and circled around the younger man._ _

__“Do you? Do you really know your own mind? Or do the drugs make you think you know your own mind?” Spencer stood his ground while the older man did his slow circle._ _

__“Who did you come into the city with?” Aaron tried to get the interrogation back to what he wanted to know._ _

__“I already gave you a name. It’s up to you to decide how far to follow it.” Spencer glared._ _

__“Dr.” Aaron was frustrated, which was unusual. He never flustered, was this an emotion? Was this Dr. Reid truly getting to him? And why does he have a vague feeling that they know each other? “Give me something Dr. Reid, save your friend.” Aaron stepped towards the back of the room and leaned back against the wall, waiting._ _

__Spencer flew at him, “And how many times are you going to use her against me? Just how much information is it going to take? And how do I know she is still alive?” He had trapped the older man against the wall. Though the cleric was bigger and stronger, Spencer had the advantage at the moment. They looked at each other a long time and he startled them both by placing a hand on the Clerics cheek._ _

__“Aaron,” He sighed, despairing in that moment that what he came back for would never happen. “You have to remember,” He stroked the older man’s cheek and for some reason Aaron didn’t stop him. He remained stoic, remained silent but something inside him shifted at that touch, a memory at the back of his mind that wouldn’t break free._ _

__“Dr. Reid,” Aaron pushed the man away from him, “I assure you that your friend Maeve is alive.” Spencer pushed off of the older man with a howl of frustration._ _

__“Then let me see her.” Spencer started pacing back and forth trying to work off some of that frustration. “And, I’ll tell you more.” He said sounding defeated._ _

__Aaron stood and stared at the younger man for a long time. The defeated tone in the boy’s voice should have made the cleric ‘happy’ so to speak but it didn’t. For some reason there was no sense of triumph when Aaron heard the defeat._ _

__“I’ll see what I can do.” He said as he stepped out the door. Behind the glass was his commander, he had witnessed the whole thing._ _

__“Sir,” Aaron stood next to John as they both looked inside the room._ _

__“You’re breaking him Brother.” John looked over at his subordinate and narrowed his eyes. “Let him see the woman. Maybe we’ll get more out of him then. She hasn’t talked at all.”_ _

__“What will you do with her Sir?” Aaron asked as he stood next to his superior._ _

__“If the boy or the woman won’t give us anymore and she refuses re-conditioning, then she’ll be slated for execution.”_ _

__“Yes sir.” Aaron kept staring at Spencer through the glass and he felt something, he knew he had taken his prozium but sometimes feelings would escape and a slight arrow of fear went through him even though he didn’t understand the feeling, he knew he didn’t like it._ _


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve and Spencer see each other, what will she give up to help him? What will Aaron give up to try to understand?

Aaron watches through the window as Maeve is brought into the room with Spencer.

“Oh God Spencer, I thought you were already dead.” She flies into his arms and holds him close.

“I know, I know.” He pulls her away, “I had to give up Marcus.” He looks at her and smiles tightly. “I couldn’t let them hurt you Maeve.”

“Spencer, have you found it yet?” She asked him, rubbing his arms.

“No, no I haven’t,” Tears form in his eyes as he sits down hard in a chair, head buried in his hands “It may be lost to me forever Maeve.”

“Oh, honey you have to keep trying.” She cupped his chin and lifted his head. “Spencer, listen to me. You do whatever you have to do to get it back, you hear me?” She looked sternly at him, “Whatever you have to do.” She gives him a knowing look.

“No, no you can’t mean that. You’re my best friend Maeve-“ He is cutoff by a hand covering his mouth.

“Spencer, I told you that I would gladly give up anything to help you and I mean it, _anything.”_ She smiled a small smile and wiped away the tears that fall from his eyes.

“Maeve, don’t I’ll find a way.” Spencer was about to pull her into a hug when the Cleric that was interviewing her pulls her away.

“Miss Donovan, come with me.” He says sternly.

“Maeve,” Spencer tries to hold on to her hand, “Maeve,” He’s pushed back into the room, _“Maeve.”_ He cries out as the door shuts on his face and his friend is taken away. _“MAEVE.”_ He slams against the wall sliding down it as tears start to flow and a keening sob tears from his throat.

Aaron watched, fascinated by the boy’s pain and sorrow. He waits a few minutes till Spencer calms down before going in the room.

“Dr. Reid,” Aaron sits down in a chair and watches as the young man lifts his head glaring at him dangerously.

“What in the hell do you want?” Spencer pulled his legs up to where his knees were against his chest and his arms were wrapped around his legs.

“What are you looking for Dr. Reid?” Aaron stared down the younger man.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Whatever I thought I had, its gone.” He turned his head to the side and laid down on his knees, silent tears fell as the implications of what Maeve had done settled around him.

“Dr. Reid,” He was about to say more but didn’t get the chance he was cut off by the younger man.

“Just take me back to my cell.” Spencer said quietly.

“Dr. Reid, who did you come into the city with?” Aaron watched the genius as he grieved.

Spencer surged up from his spot and bent over the Cleric hands on the chair on either side of him, “It doesn’t fucking matter. Don’t you understand? None of this matters, you, me, this room, this city, _none of it matters. Without art, books, music, theatre, even sports what do you have? What kind of life is it? This isn’t living, you’re just existing and don’t even realize it.”_ He spat out as he pushed away from the older man and leaned against the wall behind him. “Just, take me back to my cell and leave me alone. Slate me for execution I don’t care anymore. What I thought I lost, I’ll never get it back.” He looks directly in Aaron’s eyes and as his tears fell again, “It’s lost to me.” He said quietly.

Aaron stared for a long time at the Dr. as he wondered what he was talking about. When he finally broke contact with the genius he did as the young man asked and took him back to his cell. He didn’t leave right away, he sat on the bench directly across from the cell and watched. He watched for quite a while as Spencer curled up in a fetal position on the hard bed. Aaron watched the shaking of his shoulders as the young man cried, he kept watching as food was brought and ignored, and finally when he noticed that Spencer had fallen asleep he left.

When the cleric went home that night he looked at his doses of prozium. Growing up his body was resistant against the drugs. He was in that 2% of the population that needed two doses a day for it to work properly. When he was a child he remembers being willful in not taking his second dose before bedtime. It made for a confusing and often terrifying childhood. So he stopped his rebellion and did as he was told. When he joined the academy there were nights he forgot to take his second dose, more from exhaustion than anything. He was almost arrested for being a sense offender when his training officer gave him an ultimatum; keep on track, or be executed for being a sense offender. The choice was easy he never missed his second dose in the ten years he had been with the Clerics. Or so he thought. Memories were jumbled together in his mind lately and he was confused. He needed to understand, needed to figure out what his mind was trying to tell him.

This night he was holding the second dose in his hands and contemplating something dangerous. Something that could get himself killed and leave his son as an orphan, but he had to know. He’d been having vague dreams ever since Dr. Spencer Reid came into his interrogations room but now, now he needed to know.

Cleric Aaron Hotchner broke open the vial

He held it in his trembling hand

He flushed it down the sink

And wondered just what he had done…..


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is assigned to raid and arrest an old friend, but does he remember that friend?

The interview didn’t go well. Spencer had shut down and wasn’t talking but he was watching the Cleric as he circled the room. He noticed micro-expressions, hand movements and other little changes. Spencer quirked up a brow and just watched the cleric, his brilliant mind running a mile a minute.

“You didn’t take it,” Spencer said quietly.

Aaron stopped in mid-stride, “What?” 

Spencer’s eyes drifted to the cameras in the room and he calculated the angle he would need to avoid them. He got up and positioned himself in a corner and his face was to the side. He made a ‘come here’ motion with his eyes. Only when Aaron moved close to him did he finally speak.

“You didn’t take it,” He whispered.

“How would you know that?” Aaron tensed looking at his prisoner.

“It’s not overt, it’s in the little things, don’t worry,” He leaned in close to Aaron’s ear his hot breath softly blowing sent a shiver down the Clerics spine, “They won’t notice.” His mouth was so close he wanted to nip the end of the Clerics ear just to see the man shudder again, but he didn’t. Spencer pulled back and slowly started to pace the room.

“I think that’s enough for today.” Aaron watched the young man pull away and for some reason the cleric felt something but he just couldn’t put a name to it.

There was a knock on the door and Aaron went to answer it, “John wants to see you. I’ll take him back to his cell.” The younger cleric said.

“Tomorrow then Dr. Reid,” Aaron got up and strode out of the interrogation room and made his way to his commander’s office. “Sir, you wanted to see me?” He stood there and waited to be acknowledged. 

“I just got word of a possible sense offender. His name is Jason Gideon, former professor from the University. Here is his address and here is the paperwork to search his house. Take Brother Morgan with you, he’s been showing more promise and I think he may be able to move up in rank depending on how this goes. When the raid is over let me know your impressions of him.” 

Aaron took the paper but there was a seed of dread in his stomach. Why do I know this name? He must have been looking too long at the paper, “Is there a problem Hotchner?” John scrutinized his second-in-command.

“No, no problem sir. I will carry out the raid immediately.” Aaron turned on his heels and went to go find Morgan. 

“Gear up Morgan, we have a raid to conduct.” Aaron moved with speed and proficiency that the younger man admired. He was up and was right on his superior’s heels.

“Sir, may I ask where we are going?” The younger man caught-up quickly to Aaron.

“Home of former university professor Jason Gideon, he’s being accused of having music, books and several mind-stimulating games. When we get there first thing we do is check everywhere. If you even suspect that there is something hiding in a wall, don’t hesitate. And whatever we find we confiscate then arrest Mr. Gideon for sense offense. If he resists, you know what to do.” Aaron got to his assigned vehicle rather quickly with Morgan still hot on his heels.

They made it to the Professor’s house in no time. When they knocked the door opened on the first knock.

“I was expecting you,” The two clerics walked in and handed the paperwork to the older man who took it without even looking. They were assaulted with the most beautiful sounds that Aaron had ever heard, his eyes slightly glazed over as he frowned and looked towards Gideon.

“Beautiful, isn’t it? Its part of Vivaldi’s Four Seasons, this movement is called Winter. I felt it quite appropriate for this situation.” The man sat in his chair with a chessboard out in front of him, obviously playing a game with himself.

“This is a serious situation Professor. You have already broken several sense laws.” Aaron walked over and picked up the chessboard and set it off to the side.

“Come on Hotch, let me at least finish the game,” He looked up into the face of a man who he had once called a friend.

“I’m sorry I don’t know you,” Aaron looked back at him.

_“The leaves of memory seemed to make a mournful rustle in the dark.”_ Gideon waited to see if the younger man would remember, “Come on Hotch, don’t you remember?” Gideon sighed deeply when he saw no signs of recognition in the Cleric. “They must have really done a number on you.” He shook his head.

“Hotchner, I found something.” Morgan had come back down the stairs. He showed Aaron back up to a secret room that was full of art, music and books. 

“Okay, we have enough to bring him in. Gather a few things as evidence, after you get him out to the car I’ll take care of all of this.” 

“Yes sir.” Morgan went downstairs and arrested Gideon for sense offense. Aaron stayed and quickly catalogued what he could for the man’s trial and possible summary execution. When he looked the books over he recognized one of the names, Ray Bradbury. _The same author as the book the kid gave me_. Aaron picked it up and read the title, _Something Wicked This Way Comes_. Aaron held the book in his hand for a little too long when he slipped it inside his coat and under his shirt. He would hide it with the first book that Spencer had given him. 

Before leaving he set a controlled fire to the secret room burning everything inside. As he made his way back down stairs after setting the sprinklers to go off after a certain period of time he stopped and looked at the little chess set. He quickly put the pieces away and took it with him.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finally asks Spencer the right question, but is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos. I am so glad that this little fic is being so well received. Thank you so much.

“Tell me about Jason Gideon.” Aaron asked Spencer.

“What?” He looked over at the Cleric confused.

“He was arrested last night and awaits trial for sense offense. Tell me about him.” Aaron was circling the table again as Reid was slumped sitting on it.

“He’s a good man with a good heart. Dammit Aaron, he was your friend,” Spencer shouted at the man.

“I’ve never met that man. He said the same thing to me that you just did.” 

Spencer sighed in exasperation. It was now six days into his ordeal and neither of them was getting anywhere. And now his old mentor, his friend had been arrested.

“Aaron,” Spencer sighed as he got off of the table and walked in close to the older man, “He was your best friend, your colleague, he cared about you very much. You have to remember.” He grabbed the Clerics face in his hands and laid his forehead against Aaron’s, “Please, you have to remember,” Spencer wasn’t pushed away so he made a bold move, their faces were only inches away and the young man closed the distance and laid his lips against Aaron’s. At first the Cleric was startled and wanted to push the young man away, but he found he enjoyed the sensation of those lips against his

After a moment though he found himself again and pushed the younger man away.

“GAHHHHH,” Spencer yelled in frustration. He leaned up against the wall, “Why do we keep doing this? Neither of us is getting what they want. Why haven’t you just killed me?” Spencer looked at the cleric in frustration, anger and disappointment.

“Dr. Reid,” Aaron’s pulse was pounding hard in his chest as something awakened in him. What it was he couldn’t even begin to guess. He knew somehow in the last couple of days he lost control of the situation and he needed to get it back. “Our intention is not to kill every sense offender. If you agree to be rehabilitated-”

“I’d rather die.” Spencer looked hard at his interrogator.

“But why? Why would you rather die than to go through the rehabilitation center?” Spencer hit the back of his head against the wall over and over in a show of frustration. 

“Because they did it to you and now look at you, you can’t even remember who you were. I’d rather die than to keep watching you live this manufactured life that they have given you. Emotionless, cultureless,” He wrapped his arms around his middle, “Loveless,” He ended so quietly that Aaron almost didn’t catch it.

“Those are dangerous emotions Dr. Reid,” Aaron sat down on the edge of the table near Spencer and glared at him, “Very dangerous emotions. If you admit to them we can help you.”

_“Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead_. No, I won’t be rehabilitated. I’d rather keep my memories, keep those that I have loved and lost still with me.” Spencer wanted to cry but he didn’t know if he had any tears left. He had come back looking for the one thing he had left behind, but it was getting harder and harder to hang on, to have hope that he would find it again. 

“Dr. Reid, you need to give me the names of those you came in with. If you do I can help you.” Aaron didn’t know why he felt so desperate all of a sudden but he did. In fact he wasn’t sure where these feelings came from. 

“I don’t want the kind of help you are offering.” He pushed off from the wall and started to slowly pace.

“You say you know me, how?” Aaron pushed off the table and stood watching the young man. Spencer stopped and looked up.

“Well, you finally asked one of the right questions.” Spencer took a deep breath and sat down in one of the chairs. “The Aaron Hotchner I knew was a brilliant professor of historical Law. I took a few of his classes because they were fascinating. He’d always dress sharply and he kept his students engaged. When classes ended and I had finished my applications for my third PhD, this time in math, I asked him out. Of course I was a young 19 year old kid and he was a 33 year old unattached bachelor. I was surprised when he said yes. For four years we were in a relationship, staying just under the radar until someone tipped off the police. He got taken from me, our home destroyed. I ran, fully intending to come back for him, but I found out he was put through re-conditioning. My heart broke but I planned and when I had a plan I came back for him but I’m finding I came back too late. _My_ Aaron Hotchner is gone.” He looked up at the cleric and had silent tears running down his face. “Can I go back to my cell now?” 

Aaron looked at the young man stunned. He didn’t know what to say so he didn’t say anything and let Spencer leave. 

Later that night while in bed Aaron dreamed, but these were not typical dreams. He was filled with visions of bodies entwined, words of love, sharing of a home. Hiding their favorite books, playing soft music so only they could hear. He woke several times drenched in sweat as memories flooded his mind. 

In the morning Aaron was distraught and confused. He wanted to laugh and to cry as he was flooded with emotions he didn’t know what to do with. He knew he needed to get it together because he knew he was in trouble.


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron remebers

Aaron walked confidently into the Cleric’s office and made it to his desk with no problems. His thoughts were of the dreams from the night before, the memories and the feelings. He was so distracted that morning that even Jack looked up puzzled at him. He had ruffled the boy’s hair and smiled at him. Jack’s eyes widened at that, then he smiled back. Aaron looked down at the boy confused.

“I don’t take it anymore Daddy.” Jack confessed.

“Why not Jack?” His heart pounded in fear for his son.

“Since Henry’s mommy got taken away. He was sad and I wanted to know why. Don’t worry daddy I know how to pretend.” Then Jack’s whole manner changed. He looked as if he had taken a dose of the Prozium.

Aaron got down on his knees, “Be careful Jack,” He pulled his son to him and hugged him. The sensation of hugging his child had done something to him, it opened up his heart and his mind to even more feelings and emotions. He knew, though, that he needed to tread very carefully.

“I love you Daddy,” Jack said innocently in his ear.

“Jack,” Aaron breathed out as he still held his little boy tight to him. “Okay the bus will be here in a minute get your things and Jack,” The little boy looked up at his father with new emotion shining in his eyes, “Be careful.”

“I will Daddy.” He hugged his father’s leg then changed his whole demeanor again as he quietly got on the school bus. 

Aaron took a few moments to figure out what to do. He knew he was in trouble and he knew, after hugging his son, he didn’t want to go back to taking the drugs. Memories started to come back to him and he knew what it was that Spencer had lost, him. Like a whirlwind he started to go through the house and quickly packed a bag for himself and for Jack. They had to get out of the city and they had to do it soon. He threw the two books he was hoarding into one of the bags as well hiding it between the linings of the sturdy travel bags. He also threw in the small chess set he had taken from Gideon’s house. These he took to a small hiding spot that his late wife Haley had made and shoved the bags in there. He knew he needed to tread carefully or everything would be lost.

The next thing was getting Spencer out of the Grammaton. That he would spend the rest of the day working on.

It was during this train of thought that Morgan had approached his desk. “Do you want me to take a crack at the kid? I bet I could get him to talk.” The darker man looked down on him with a hard look.

Does he know? Did he figure something out? Hotch didn’t let himself show any emotions. There was one thing he was more than confident in was that in a gun battle he was far superior than even John Preston. His proficiency at the Gun Kata was far above the 163% proficiency rate of most Cleric Cadet’s. 

“I’m fine Morgan. With the arrest of Jason Gideon the cracks in the Dr.’s armor are showing. I think I’ll be able to get those names by the end of the day.” Aaron eyes the younger man.

“Okay, But John asked me to take over if you can’t get the names by the end of your allotted time.” Morgan was letting him know he was making a play for his position within the brotherhood.

“I said I would get the names within ten days and that’s what I’m going to do.” Aaron made sure to keep himself neutral when talking with Morgan, he didn’t want to give anything away.

“I know you will. You’re too good at what you do.” Morgan moved off to his own desk and started working his cases.

Aaron got up and went to the viewing room next to the interrogation room. John appeared beside Aaron, “Are you any closer Brother?” 

“The arrest of Jason Gideon has shaken the young man.” He looked to his superior a moment. “Sir, I would like to try something unconventional.” He was calm on the outside, but his insides were screaming for him to be careful.

“What is it Brother?” He eyed the man next to him shrewdly.

“It may involve me getting physical with the young man. He believes us to have been lovers at one time. I would like to play on that, but I’ll need the speakers and video turned off for it to be believable.” Aaron wanted a chance to speak freely with Spencer, even if it was brief. He also wanted to feel those lips on his again.

John studied Aaron for a long moment, “I’ll allow it. You get ten minutes of total privacy.” Aaron wasn’t stupid he knew that he would have less time than that but he played along anyway.

“Thank you sir. I’ll get the information we need.” He watched as John walked out of them room and then back to his office. He turned off the speakers and recording device and went into the interrogation room.

“Spencer,” Aaron said as he rushed the young man and grabbed him in a hug and started talking in his ear, “Listen we don’t have a lot of time. I remember Spencer. Not everything, but I remember.” He pulled the young man away then leaned in for a fierce kiss. His hands fisted in the young man’s hair as he changed angles and continued kissing him. After a moment he broke away.

“Listen carefully. I am working on a way to get you out. We have to be ready to move quickly. Once we get out of the Grammaton we have to get to my house to get my son and some of our things.” He held the younger man’s face in his hands a moment before letting go.

“Aaron,” Aaron shook his head almost imperceptibly.

“Give me the names Dr. Reid.” Aaron went back to his normally emotionless stoic self, but pressed a note into Spencer’s hand.

“Genna Holmes, Taylor Marks and Sebastian Kane.” Spencer gave Aaron a hard look but nodded his head just slightly in acknowledgement.

“I am going to follow-up on this Dr. Reid and if you are lying, the consequences will be unfortunate but necessary.” 

“I’m not lying. It’s good information.” Spencer went to the table and for dramatic effect kicked the chair away.

“You have two choices Dr. give us a full confession and be slated for re-conditioning or we will have no choice but to execute you for Sense crimes, which are numerous.” Aaron was trying to tell him which option to take.

“Fine. Re-conditioning.” Spencer looked at the Cleric hard and hoped to god he knew what he was doing.


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron get Spencer out and they make a play to leave the city.

Aaron had everything in place, Jack was home from school complaining of a cold. He made the arrangements to take Spencer to the conditioning facility and when he had the chance he would make his move. The only thing he was worried about was Morgan. The man had been watching him closely the last couple of days and he didn’t know why.

After the clock struck ten that morning he went to John’s office with Spencer’s transfer paperwork.

“Sir, I checked the names that Dr. Reid gave us and they check out. The group was found in a small abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city. They had several items of contraband and when we went to arrest them they fought back. We had no choice but to execute them on sight.” Aaron gave his report and the event still gripped him but he kept it together. He and the leader of the group had a silent conversation and Aaron knew that somehow this was always part of the plan. These people had been ready to sacrifice themselves to help Spencer and his cause. Later that night Aaron had wept for the first time in years. These thoughts flashed through his mind as he stood there but he needed to stay with the plan.

“I read the reports. Good work Brother. I see you have the transfer papers for Dr. Reid and that he chose re-conditioning?” John took the papers and checked them over.

“Yes sir. I’ve got a car waiting and I’ll be escorting him over.” Aaron stood confidently but inside he was screaming to be careful.

“Very good, these all look to be in order.” John signed them and handed them to Aaron. “I understand your son has a cold.” John eyed his second, looking for any signs of emotion. He had noticed the man acting slightly strangely lately but he didn’t see anything overtly wrong.

“Yes sir. The school asked me to keep him home so he wouldn’t infect the other children.” 

“Why don’t you take the rest of the day after dropping off the Dr. make sure your son is healthy Brother.” John kept a shrewd eye for any signs that his most trusted cleric had cracked.

“Thank you sir.” Aaron waited for word that he was dismissed.

“Your dismissed.” Aaron turned to go and headed for the door, “And good work brother, you ended this case before your allotted time.” 

“Thank you sir, now if you’ll excuse me I need to get the prisoner ready for transport.” 

“Of course.” John went back to his reports and Aaron walked out the door. When he got to the prison he went to Spencer’s cell.

“Let’s go Dr. Reid,” Aaron opened the cell door and waited for the Dr. to come out. Spencer walked in front of Aaron but didn’t say a thing. He let the Cleric put the handcuffs on him and lead him out to his car. They still didn’t say anything till they arrived at Aaron’s house. Once inside Aaron released him from the handcuffs and grabbed the younger man in a hug.

“Aaron, oh god,” Spencer held on tight. “I didn’t lose you after all.” He whispered against the older man’s neck.

“No, no Spencer you helped me to remember who I am. I’m sorry I didn’t meet you that night. I was on my way when they caught me.” He fisted his hands in the younger man’s hair kissing him fiercely and just held on.

After a few minutes they broke apart, “We have to hurry.” Aaron went to Jack’s room and saw that his son was ready.

“Come on Jack, we’re leaving.” He picked up the little boy and brought him to the living room. He then went to the hiding spot and grabbed their bags.

“Where we going Daddy?” Jack looked up at his father.

“Jack, I need you to listen very carefully. We are leaving the city, the three of us. Jack, this is Spencer,” He turned the boy around to introduce him, “Spencer, my son Jack.”

“Um Aaron?” Spencer looked confused.

“Don’t have time to explain. It was an arranged marriage, she was arrested about two years ago for sense offenses.” He didn’t love Haley but he did felt remorse for what was done. “She’s gone, but Jack,” He smiled down at the boy, “Jack is my world.” 

“Then we protect him.” Spencer smiled down at the little boy who smiled back at him.

“Okay, come on.” He grabbed the bags and Jack’s hand and the trio started to make their way out the door. 

“Going somewhere Brother?” Morgan stood there in the doorway blocking their path to the car.

“Morgan just let us go,” Aaron had been holding Jack’s hand but he let it go along with the bags to grab his gun. “You don’t stand a chance against me Morgan.”

“Come with me, all of you.” Morgan looked hard at this superior officer.

“Morgan, no one has to know, you could say you were too late.”

“I’m sorry Aaron, but you need to come with me.” He lunged quickly and grabbed the little boy. “Come with me or I can’t guarantee this boy’s safety.”

“Please, let my son go.” Aaron refused to panic, but he put his gun away.

“Get in the car and nothing will happen to the boy.” Morgan held his grip on the child who looked to his father with frightened eyes.

“Okay, okay, we’ll go.” He looks at Spencer and grabs his hand. Spencer nodded, knowing their fates were sealed.


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Morgan taking Aaron and Spencer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is actually end of Day 8 and early Day 9

Aaron had fallen asleep and hadn’t noticed that they were still driving.

“What’s going on? We should have already been to the Grammaton building.” He looked around the car and saw that Spencer had fallen asleep on his shoulder and his son was curled up next to him.

“We had to get you out of the city, and fast. Preston was on to you and if I hadn’t showed up, you would never have made it. Even as good at Kata as you are, they would have taken you.” Morgan looked back at the now ex-cleric.

“But, then who are you? We’ve worked together for over a year and you’ve never shown any emotion.” Aaron looked towards the front of the car.

“My name really is Derek Morgan. I’ve been friends with the kid for the last five years. He was fleeing the city when I found him. He had been waiting outside the city for you. When you didn’t show he was a mess so I took him to my safe house. It’s quite a ways away but I was patrolling the outskirts of the city for anyone who was trying to get out. I do that about every two- to three months or so. He was lucky I was the one who found him. They had several clerics out looking for him.” Morgan stared at him through the rearview mirror.

“How did you get through the academy? Obviously you didn’t take the prozium.” Aaron pulled his son in closer to him and held Spencer even tighter to him.

“I was able to fake my way through. It’s not as hard as you think, though I had to do things that I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to reconcile.” Morgan’s jaw was working back and forth as memories of the things he did for the Clerics flooded his mind.

“But, why? Why would you do all of this?” Aaron looked confused that someone would go to such lengths.

“He’s become important to me. More than a good friend, more like a little brother and watching him fall apart because he thought you were lost to him, well it hurt. I wanted to help in any way I could.”

“But all those people-” Aaron was about to say more when he felt Spencer stir.

“Volunteered. They were all part of the plan to get to you. They knew what could happen to them but they all cared deeply for the kid, so they all wanted to help.” Morgan looked back at Aaron, “Do not hurt him and don’t throw away their sacrifices or you and I are going to have a problem.” 

“I have no idea what to say, what to feel.” Aaron looked into the eyes of the man he loved and was humbled.

“You’re worth it Aaron. I’ll always come for you.” Spencer leaned in and kissed the man he set out to rescue. He was basking in the glow of success and smiled when Aaron laid a hand on Spencer’s face and kissed him deeply. After a few moments they broke apart.

“How much longer?” Aaron wanted to know how far this safe house was.

“We’re almost there.” Morgan kept driving and about a half hour later they were driving up to a renovated apartment building among the remains of several others. Aaron was surprised because it looked to be in good condition. There was even some land out the back of the building that had been cultivated for farming.

“How did you do all this?” Aaron stared, dumfounded.

“It’s taken a long time. We’ve been collecting wild vegetables from our scouting missions. Genius over here figured out how we could get the land to grow. It’s hard work but we are all free of the city and the prozium. We’re far enough out that Father and the Clerics don’t really care what we do.” He regarded the man for a moment, “As long as you work and can help out, you’re free to stay.” Morgan stared at the ex-cleric waiting for an answer.

“I’m willing to do whatever it is to get myself back. I don’t remember everything yet, but,” He takes a deep breath and looks out towards this oasis that the refugees from the city had made for themselves, “I want to try. I want this, even though it’s only been a couple of days for me, somehow I know it’s important.” Tears prick the corners of his eyes as more of himself re-awakens.

“Come on, let me show you my place.” Spencer grabs his hand and pulls him and the boy enthusiastically along. They make their way to the second floor to a beautiful wooden door. When they enter Aaron is assaulted with color, art, books and so much more. The place was spacious and quirky, just like the genius standing next to him.

“Spencer, its, I don’t know how to describe it.” Aaron was feeling overwhelmed by the sights and emotions that he hadn’t felt for so long.

“Aaron its okay, I know it may take you a while to get used to everything.” Spencer was beaming, proud of his place and ecstatic that his hard work and planning had paid off. 

“Honestly? I just need some sleep Spencer. I’m, I’m not sure of myself yet,” Aaron says quietly.

“Aaron, I’m here, I’ll be here for you.” Spencer wraps his arms around the older man and lays his head on the older man’s shoulder. Aaron pulls him in close, breathing in the young genius. “Come on, let’s go to bed.” Spencer guides the man he loves to his bedroom. They collapse together, entwined in each other fall into a deep sleep with new hope for their future.


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron wakes to his new life.

Aaron woke-up to a very naked Spencer Reid sprawled over the top of him. Sometime during the night Aaron had woken-up and turned to the genius. They had frantic, passionate sex. It was wild and unlike anything Aaron remembered experiencing. It was almost like a claiming which Aaron had to admit he didn’t mind. He felt the bruises and bite marks that Spencer had left behind on his body and he smiled to know that he inspired that kind of passion in someone. Now the young man stirred and his body was re-ignited as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

“Spencer,” He sighed as he held the boy in his arms. “I love you Spencer,” He whispered in the genius’s hair.

“Aaron,” Spencer breathed in, he still couldn’t believe that they had done it. He had saved the man he loved, the man that had been taken from him. “I love you to.” He lifted his head and his mouth was assaulted as Aaron took him in soft, sweet lingering kisses. Spencer was slowly awakening as he rocked his hips down onto his lover moaning low in the back of his throat.

Soon, before they knew it Aaron had Spencer on his back and was buried inside after carefully preparing the young man. His thrusts were slow and deep and each one made Spencer cry out in ecstasy as he once more had his lover on top of him, making love to him, pushing his towards that wonderful edge. When he finally tipped over and came hard with his cock trapped between their bodies he would swear stars exploded behind his eyes from the sheer pleasure he was receiving from Aaron’s body being plastered to him. A deep connection was made between them as the older man whispered words of love and happiness as he sped up his motions, suddenly urgent he pounded into Spencer chasing after his own release. When he finally came he cried out his words of love not caring who heard him. He knew then that he never wanted to be separated from this beautiful man under him. He would do whatever it took to keep him and to make a new life for himself and his son.

He collapsed next to Spencer and held him close. A part of him wanted to cry and he wasn’t even sure why. 

After getting his breath back Spencer sat up and smiled down at Aaron, “Are you hungry? I can go make us something to eat,” Spencer shifted so he was sitting up on one elbow, his happiness shining through.

Aaron lifted his hands and ran his fingers through the too long hair, “Sure,” He said quietly, the unfamiliar feeling of a smile on his face. He leaned up and kissed the genius once more before letting him go. After a few minutes he got out of bed and changed into some soft pajama pants and a t-shirt. Padding out to the front room he grabbed the bag he brought with him and pulled out his clothes. Spencer had shown him where he could put them in the bedroom the night before. After he put his clothes away he pulled out the books and sat down looking at them. Holding _Fahrenheit 451_ he sat there staring at it. Just a few short days ago his life was so different and the young man in the kitchen and the book in his hand was the start of him remembering himself. He put it aside and pulled out the chess set and his heart stuttered. 

“Oh god Jason,” He gripped the set in his hands and the realization that the man he once called friend was dead. Jason had chosen execution and he was the one that had taken him in. Sentenced him to his fate and feelings of guilt were sliding their way into is heart.

Spencer came looking for Aaron to tell him breakfast was ready and he found him on the couch with silent tears rolling down his face.

“Aaron?” Spencer slowly moved forward and sat back on his heels in front of his lover.

“This,” His breath hitched as the loss hit him hard, “It was Jason’s. Oh god Spencer,” Aaron broke down as guilt crashed down on him. Guilt over all the people he had killed over the five years he was with the Clerics.

Spencer sighed as he held Aaron’s hand, “Aaron, you have to let all of that go. There is nothing you can do for any of them. You weren’t you and I know it’s going to take some time for you to readjust to having all these emotions but I’m here to help you.” 

“I just, he was my friend, Spence,” He didn’t know what to say or how to reconcile his two lives.

Spencer sat down on the couch and pulled Aaron to him, “It’s okay Aaron, I’m here and I’ll help you through this.” He ran his hands through the older man’s hair, soothing him. When he finally calmed down, Spencer pulled him to his feet and led them to the kitchen where Jack was already up and enjoying breakfast.

“Daddy,” Jack ran to his father and hugged him. “We don’t have to pretend here.” Jack looked up with such love on his face that it caught in Aaron’s heart and he knew, just like the day before, that he would do anything to protect his son and this new life that he has stumbled into.

Aaron pulled the little boy into his arms, “No, buddy, we don’t have to pretend. We don’t have to take the drugs we’re free now.” He pulled Spencer into his other arm and held onto the two most important people in his life. “We’re free and I never want to go back.”


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its two years later, and something big has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it, last chapter. There is a spoiler for the movie so be warned.
> 
> Thank you everyone who has commented and left kudos. This was a fun little fic to write and I am so glad everyone liked it. I do plan on two prequels but they will not be right away. I am doing Rough Trade (a writing challenge) in July so don't expect any updates or new stories during that time.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for all then encouragement and kind words.

_Two Years Later_

_“HOTCH,”_ Morgan yells from outside the small school that the refugees had built the previous year. Aaron had been in the classroom getting lessons ready for the next day when he heard Morgan’s shout. He ran out to see what he was yelling about.

“What is it?” He stepped over to the darker man who was looking through the high powered telescope at the city of Libria.

“Look,” Morgan moved aside from the telescope so that Aaron could look through it.

“What the hell?” He was watching as several buildings exploded. “Those are the Prozium factories,” Aaron was speechless. He wasn’t quite sure what to say because he wasn’t quite sure what was going on.

“Aaron,” Spencer came running with some papers in his hand. “Read,” He was doubled over panting hard.

_“John Preston overthrew Father, resistance destroying prozuim factories, Grammaton building destroyed.”_ Was all the that was written on the paper.

“Where did this come from?” Aaron held the paper in his hand, reading it over several times.

“A runner from the city is going to each settlement,” Spencer said as he looked at the two men who were trying to wrap their heads around this new development.

“John finally did it,” Aaron smiled and shook his head as several children surrounded him. 

“What happened Dad?” Jack looked up into his father’s face confused as to what was going on. 

“We’re free Jack, everyone is free now.” He smiled softly as he picked-up a little girl and held her close.

“No more bad people daddy?” She said as she laid her head on the man’s shoulder.

“No Mandy, no more bad people.” He told the little girl as he held her close. Aaron and Spencer had unofficially adopted three of the children who had lost parents to the Grammaton Clerics. Friends and relatives had risked everything to rescue the children to bring them back to the settlement. Amanda Marks was the newest addition to their family and she had latched onto the two men quickly taking them into her heart.

“I love you daddy,” She whispered in Aaron’s ear as she held on tight.

“I love you too baby,” He kisses the side of her cheek and puts her down. He watches with a smile as all the kids run to the make-shift park the settlement had built with the help of Spencer’s engineering skills the year before.

This new development didn’t change much other than they didn’t need to be as careful as before and Morgan could stop his patrols to the city, spending more time with his wife and children.

A couple of days later several cars approached the settlement and Aaron, Morgan and Spencer stood out and waited. They all parked and several people got out and cautiously approached. One little blond boy ran forward shouting.

“Jack, Jack,” He yelled. A man ran after him to hold him back.

“Henry?” Jack yelled from behind his father.

“Jack its me,” The two boys ran at each other and embraced.

“Hi, I’m sorry ‘bout dis’ my boy has been missing him a great deal.” The man approached Aaron.

“Jack used to talk a lot about Henry.” Then it dawned on Aaron who he was. “Look, I’m not the same man…” The blond man held up his hand.

“None of us is here to hurt anyone. We jus’ want to start over.” The man held out a hand to Aaron, “Will LaMontagne Jr., and dat’ is ma boy Henry LaMontagne.”  
Aaron took his hand, “Aaron Hotchner, schoolteacher.” He smiles at the newcomers, welcoming them into their settlement. 

Over the two years Aaron and Spencer had been there the refugees had renovated two more of the abandoned buildings, making them livable, everyone was working on a third. All the newcomers found accommodations and slowly started to settle in. 

It was another few days and each of the new settlers found jobs they could do, children enrolled at the school and everyone was transitioning fairly well. Once again Aaron was being called from the school by shouts. This time he grabbed his gun as the shouts sounded very urgent. When he made it outside he saw someone he never thought he would see again in a million years. He raised his gun and slowly approached.

“John, what are you doing here?” He asked in his most intimidating voice.

“I’m not armed and I’m not here to hurt anyone.” He put his hands up to back-up his words.

“Then why are you here?” Aaron asked cautiously.

A little boy moved out from behind John and stood beside him. John grabbed his hand and stared at his former second, “To start over.” He said quietly as he held tight to that hand.

Aaron regarded him for a long moment before he lowered his gun and put it away. He walked up to the former Cleric and shook his hand, “Then welcome John Preston.”


End file.
